


you know me better than i know me

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, soft........................s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: tsuzuru accidentally overhears kazunari...?!more special requests from @starrypromenade on twitter ; w ;
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	you know me better than i know me

**Author's Note:**

> how could i say no to more tsukkazu...
> 
> if u want a special request hmu on twitter @hiiroamagi_ !!

“Has anyone seen Miyoshi-san?”

Tsuzuru’s voice rings through the living room, dropping his bag gently by the door.

“No, I haven’t,” Yuki replies, looking down at the piece of paper in his hands. It’s still empty -- Tsuzuru can feel for him.   
“I think Kazu was out with the kitties!” Misumi says. “I dunno though,”  
“The kitties?” Tsuzuru asks, and Misumi gives him a strange look.   
“You know, the ones at the back.” Yuki echoes. “Hurry up and find him, I need to focus.”

Tsuzuru nods, heading out of the dorm as soon as he can. Yuki’s been struggling recently -- it’s been clear to everyone that he is, so Tsuzuru wants to give him as much room as he physically can. He moves to the back of the theatre, only to hear the sound of vibrant laughter --  _ familiar _ vibrant laughter.

He’s not sure what comes across him, so he hides behind the corner of the building, pressed against the wall like he wants to become its shadow.

“Hey, that tickles,” Kazunari says. “Agh -- ! Stop, that really -- ah!”

Tsuzuru’s heart, in the form of utmost betrayal, thumps like a madman in his chest. Carefully, he turns, peering around the corner, and the sight there stops him in his tracks. Sitting, surrounded by what Tsuzuru can only describe as an ‘army of cats’, Kazunari sits, sketchbook and smartphone set to the side. He’s in the middle of a drawing, Tsuzuru notes. Perhaps design ideas, or ideas for the poster? Whatever it is, Kazunari always manages to draw exactly what Tsuzuru has in his mind.

When he writes, he can’t help but imagine ideas for what scenes may look like, or picture the general aesthetic of the play -- and somehow,  _ somehow,  _ every time, Kazunari manages to capture it in just one poster, or one program book. It’s impressive -- how much Kazunari seems to understand him.

“Hey there, Kuro,” Kazunari says, and lifts a black cat into his arms. “Who’s a good kitten.”

Kuro barely squirms, letting Kazunari swing him gently.

“Hey, Kuro,” Kazunari says, voice softer. “What should I do, I wonder…Yukki doesn’t seem to let anyone help him, but I know he seems to be suffering a little...I want to help real bad but I can’t do anything if he won’t let me…”

_ He’s thinking of Yuki, _ Tsuzuru thinks to himself, in pleasant surprise. And then immediately shakes his head, because he  _ shouldn’t  _ be surprised. Kazunari always has other people’s opinions and ideas in mind. 

Perhaps...he has it in mind just a little bit too much. Tsuzuru can tell, sometimes, when Kazunari isn’t exactly too fond of a certain idea -- it’s in the little things, the slight lilt and hesitation in his voice, or the way he isn’t so... _ paripi _ , for lack of a better word, when doing said thing, but he always goes along with it, no matter what. 

Tsuzuru doesn’t understand why. He’d like to help Kazunari understand that his opinions are just as important as everyone else’s, but he’s sure that this would be something more suited for someone like Sakuya or Tenma.

“But that’s not all, Kuro,” Kazunari says, sounding even more glum. “I want to spend more time with  _ Tsuzurun _ .”

_ Me?!  _

Tsuzuru flusters, as one does when one’s badly hidden crush talks about them. He sticks to the wall like a chameleon again, continuing to listen to Kazunari as he continues to speak.

“ _ Don’t you hang out with him all of the time, though? _ ” Kazunari says, in a high little voice. Is he pretending the cat is speaking to him. Seriously, Tsuzuru will die. “Yeah, but because I’m a co-lead I have no time, now…”

Kazunari sighs, and sets the cat down, letting it join its friends. He rubs the back of his neck, leaning further against the wall, and glances around him. Once he’s satisfied, he settles back against the wall again, and Tsuzuru peers out when Kazunari looks focused on his sketchbook again.

The cats purr slightly, settling against Kazunari’s warm side, pawing at his jeans and his jacket, and he sighs again.

“I dunno,” he says, to himself. “It just feels weird. Without Tsuzurun around, I can’t focus. It sucks big tiiiime...Tsuzurun, magically appear!”  
“What are you talking about, Miyoshi-san,” Tsuzuru says, coming out from around the corner.  
“W-Waagh?!”

Kazunari jumps to his feet, brushing himself off in a panicked movement that Tsuzuru delights in, a small smile on his face as he watches him fluster around in a panic.

“How long were you standing there for?” Kazunari asks, turning to him with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you say anythiiiiing…”  
“I just arrived,” Tsuzuru lies. “I heard you say ‘Tsuzurun, magically appear’, and I did.”  
“Oh.”

At this, Kazunari seems to visibly relax, sitting against the wall again. He lifts a cat off of the place next to him, and pats the space beside him. Tsuzuru complies, and sits, watching as Kazunari begins to go back to work, the gentle scrape of the pencil against the paper.

“Did you have to tell me something?” Kazunari asks, tilting his head at him. “Tsuzurun normally doesn’t come find me, y’know ~ “  
“I did,” Tsuzuru says, “but I don’t think it’s that urgent. You look hard at work, after all.”  
“Hnn, I kinda am, but it’s not  _ that _ big of a deal ~ “ Kazunari looks down at the page. “Hey, Tsuzurun! Be my model for a bit!”  
“Is  _ that  _ what you’re working on,” Tsuzuru says, but he sighs. “What do you need me to do.”  
“Nothing! Just sit like that.”

The strokes of pencil on paper seem to increase in speed, Kazunari’s hands a blur over the page. Tsuzuru sighs again, and looks down at the cats that are currently gathered around them. They sit at his feet, meowing at him gently, and Tsuzuru can’t help but reach down, gently running his fingers through the soft fur of a cat.

The pencil in Kazunari’s hand clatters to the ground, and Tsuzuru looks at him, his eyes wide with surprise.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.  
“Ah, uh,” Kazunari begins, bending to take his pencil. “Nothing, nothing, just...Yeah…”

Tsuzuru isn’t convinced, but he returns to the cat in front of him, anyway, glancing every now and then over at Kazunari, who’s seemed to return to his drawing. He’s quiet for another minute, before pulling his head up.

“Say, Miyo -- “  
“It’s done!” Kazunari says, cutting him off.

He turns his sketchbook towards him, and gives him one of those winning smiles.

“How’s it look?” he asks, and Tsuzuru looks at the sketch on the paper. 

It’s a pretty sketch, but nothing is prettier than the look on Kazunari’s face, eyes bright with hope, paired with a soft smile that really  _ shouldn’t _ fit someone as energetic as Kazunari...which is why he can’t look away.

“It looks good,” he says, his eyes still firm on Kazunari’s face, and the blush that spreads across his cheeks is truly the most beautiful thing he’s seen all day. “Ah -- “  
“What is it?” Kazunari asks.  
“Director wanted me to go out to get groceries,” Tsuzuru replies, standing. He turns to Kazunari, then. “...Would you like to come?”  
“Would I!” Kazunari says, and then coughs. “Sure sure ~ Let’s do it, Tsuzurun!”  
“Alright.”

As Kazunari packs his items away, Tsuzuru smiles again.

“By the way, I heard everything.”  
“ _ Tsuzurun! _ ”


End file.
